


First Meeting

by Soshistorm



Series: New Horizons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, Happy times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen meets the Starks for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This might be really weird and that's because this is written from the sick and weird ideas me and my friend thought to far out into the night, so. yeah. It's crack.

Meeting Jojen for the first time had been a very special experience for the Starks. At least for some of them. 

Bran had walked through the door after school one day with this boy, his new best friend he had called him and they all smiled at that, Ned a bit too much when he found out that this was none other than old Howland Reed's son. 

He asked endless questions about how his dad was doing, to which Jojen gladly answered. Catelyn sat by, staring at her husband while sighing every now and then. Ned had always been fond of Howland, and Catelyn never stopped hearing about their time together when they were younger. 

Catelyn had to drag Ned away in the end, or else they would have sat there the rest of the day and she was sure her son would like to spend some time with his new friend. 

He ended up in the living room, sitting in the sofa, surrounded by the other Starks. 

“I heard your family eat frogs,” Arya was quick to ask, which actually sounded more like a statement. Had Catelyn been there at the moment she would definitely have gotten a sharp glare from her mother. 

“Yeah, I like to go hunting for them with my sister, especially at night.” He looked off into the empty air. “They say eating frogs makes your mind clearer.” 

There was a long silence before Robb asked. “Who are 'they'?”

Jojen looked up at him, his big round eyes pointed right at his. “The trees.”

Robb straightened his back as he stared down at the boy, looking into his eyes which seemed endless. There was something about this boy, he didn't know what, but there was something. Like when he opened the door to that red haired crazy religious woman, they had the same eyes, as if they knew things they weren't suppose to.

He gave Bran a look as Sansa started to talk animatedly with the new boy, somehow knowing exactly what to say and how to talk with him. 

Bran only shrugged, smiling at his new friend as if he was a completely normal boy. Which he obviously wasn't. 

Good thing Jon had his duty to do up at the wall. His cousin was the only who'd freak out more than Robb. Jon took things easily to his mind. One time he had been visiting them and had missed Catelyn's 'don't open the door!' when it rang. 

He had been faced with the red haired woman and Robb had never seen a more disturbed Jon than after the conversation he had had with her. 

Catelyn actually had to pull Jon away and as politely as possible, close the door on the woman, who's gaze never changed as she glared at them. 

Robb could only imagine how Jon would react to meeting this boy and stay in the same room as him for more than a few minutes. 

Sansa was the completely opposite of Robb where she sat beside the boy, talking about trees and the kind of music that Arya shrunk her nose up at, making her leave. Only Bran was left in the end, smiling as he listened to Sansa and Jojen talk. 

“You know, we have this beautiful tree out in the garden. It's a Weirwood tree.” Sansa told him and Jojen smiled his odd looking smile at her. 

“Can we go look at it?” He asked as he looked back at Bran. His response was a smile as he stood up, walking out into the yard, Jojen and Sansa following shortly after. 

Jojen stopped up beside him, staring up in awe at the white wood swirling up into the air with red leafs hanging off it. 

“There's only few left of these...” He heard Jojen mumble, “And you have one in your garden.” 

He looked over at Sansa, smiling at her. He was glad his family was being so welcoming to his new friend and he had this weird feeling Jojen would become a big part of it. Jojen probably did too, since he always said that he knew things. 

His smile fell as he looked back to where Jojen had stood, but didn't any more. As he looked forward, he saw that the boy was well on his way up the tree. 

“Jojen, get down! I promised your sister to get you home safely!” 

There was a complete chaos in the garden as Bran climbed up after him and all their dogs, half wolves, was let out and started running around making noise. Sansa only laughed as she stared up at them, rubbing her dog, Lady, on the back. 

At the end of the day, Meera had come to pick up her brother, and Jojen left, saying he'd visit again soon. Bran nodded with a smile along with Sansa, Arya frowned, then shrugged and Robb...

Robb stared at the leaving car, praying to the gods that Jon wouldn’t be home when Jojen came back again.


End file.
